nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew Payne
Matthew Payne is a character role-played by thaCOOP. Background Matthew Payne 'is a senior realtor and one of the most successful men in the city of Los Santos. He owns numerous properties around the city and is the owner of [[Payne Real Estate|'Payne Real Estate]]. 'He is on good terms with [[Los Santos Police Department|'Los Santos Police Department]] and gives the police a discount on housing in Mirror Park and Vinewood. Payne Real Estate Payne Real Estate is a realty company founded and managed by Matthew. He sells properties across Los Santos to everyone. Police and criminals are some of his best clients. He often rents properties to south side gangs which has recently caught the attention of police. Homeowners Association The HOA was contracted by Payne to lower the crime rate and raise the property values in Mirror Park and Vinewood neighborhoods. Homes in these areas have a high value and were often subject to break ins and theft. The HOA works to secure and protect Payne's properties. Their methods are often questionable but Payne is willing to look the other way to insure his properties are secure. Fun Facts * Matthew Payne is a supporter of law enforcement * Sells stash houses to criminals including gangs * Has signed safety contracts with gang leaders * Sold properties to judges in the Barrio territory * He has an ongoing rivalry with Officer [[Jordan Steele|'Jordan Steele']] * Love/hate relationship with Brenda Pancake aka 'The Pancake' * Often hires known criminals to provide security * [[Cassie Cupcakes|'Cassie Cupcakes']]' '''aka "Jessica Payne"' is his stalker * He prefers to avoid being involved in criminal activity * Commissioned a '''Payne Real Estate car livery for his employees * Reddit voted him #1 'Civilian of the Year' in Best of 2019 Awards * Payne doesn't recognize he makes a tongue POP sound Quotes * "I have reason to believe that I’m/we're currently under attack." * "DRIVE BY!" * "Protect your Realtor." * "Hug your Realtor." * "Tell me - do you have a lot of money? No? Have a good day." * ''*Tongue POP* '' Clips # Coop experiences hot mic on Payne # Payne gets a hug out of a very reluctant Speedy # Payne shows an RPG (only one in the city at the time) # Siz brings Payne to a drug deal # Payne calls in a Nuke against Brav'O Six # Payne gets attacked by his stalker Cassie Cupcakes # Payne talks to Nino about his own possible business expansion (storage) # Payne gets attacked by NPC Park Ranger Jessica w/ Ramee # Bayo domes Payne (before Tsunami) w/ Snow # Jordan & Payne arguing - Clip and Full video # I can replace Ramee Gallery payne2.png|Business profile pic mattpayne.PNG|Seldom seen tux suit payne-blue.png|Payne and Slim payne-white.png|Payne and Nino payne-cassie.png|Payne's stalker Cassie makes sure he isn't txting a female payne-white2.png|Brenda "wearing the pants" dressed like Payne to house shop payne-tower.png|Otto, Joe, Gomer & Payne at Payne Tower payne3.png|Payne in front of warehouse storage payne-mansion.png|Payne and fugitive Mayor Eugene outside Payne Mansion Category:Male